<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tuth Or Drink by lazawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140357">Tuth Or Drink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazawrites/pseuds/lazawrites'>lazawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Multi, Truth or Drink, avengers YouTube channel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazawrites/pseuds/lazawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The game Truth Or Drink featuring the Avengers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>Tony: </em></b>Hi, everybody! Tony Stark speaking, welcome to the avengers YouTube channel. Today we are going to play a little game. I am happily joined by two best friends from the team: Steve and Natasha!</p><p><em><b>Steve: </b></em>Hello!</p><p><b><em>Nat:</em></b> 'sup?</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> And my acolyte, Rhodey!</p><p><em><b>Rhodey</b></em><em><b>: </b></em>Hey, guys. So, we're going to play Truth or Drink. The rules are simple, we ask you questions and you choose to answer it or not.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> And if you don't answer, you take a shot!</p><p><em><b>Steve: </b></em>But it's 3 in the afternoon, can we get non-alcoholic beverage?</p><p>
  <em>Tony and </em>
  <em>Rhodey</em>
  <em> look at each with a thoughtful expression then both look back at Steve.</em>
</p><p><em><b>Both: </b></em>No.</p><p><em><b>Natasha laughs: </b></em>Are you afraid to spill out all of your secrets, Rogers?</p><p><b><em>Steve: </em></b>You wish.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> Let's get started.</p><p><em><b>Rhodey: </b></em>What's the first thing you would do if you woke up one day in the other's body?</p><p><b><em>Tony:</em></b> Rogers, you have the floors, sir.</p><p><em><b>Steve: </b></em>Oh, um, Nat you want to go first?</p><p><b><em>Nat, smiling:</em></b> Sure. If I woke up in your body one day, the first thing I would do is try to act like you and fool everybody. Then at the end of the day, I would get them in an embarrassing situation and reveal myself.</p><p><em><b>Steve:</b></em> I definitely wouldn't be able to do that. I think I would just straight away go to Bruce, or myself.</p><p><b><em>Tony, looking at the camera: </em></b>I'm not even surprised this is his answer. <em>*mouthing*</em> boring.</p><p><em><b>Rhodey: </b></em>Alright, Tony. Next question.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> Who's the least person you like in this room?</p><p><b><em>Steve and Natasha:</em></b> You.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>What? How dare—</p><p><em><b>Rhodey:</b></em> Moving on! Who's the person you like the most in this room?</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Ooh, good one.</p><p><b><em>Steve, without hesitation:</em></b> Nat.</p><p><em><b>Nat: </b></em>Oh, that's funny. This happen to be the same answer I was going to give.</p><p>
  <em>Steve snickers and Rhodey chuckles.</em>
</p><p><em><b>Rhodey:</b></em> Apart from you</p><p><em><b>Nat: </b></em>Honestly, I think, after me obviously, that would be Steve.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Come on, you guys! You sound like middle-aged parents, your answers suck.</p><p><em><b>Nat:</b></em> Maybe if asked better questions, we wouldn't have this problem.</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>Touché.</p><p><b><em>Tony:</em></b> Hey! You're supposed to be on my side.</p><p><em><b>Rhodey:</b></em> She's right, tho.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Fine. Have you ever had a sex dream with someone from the team? If yes, who was it about?</p><p>
  <em>Natasha looks at him with a shocked expression. She shrugs and takes a shot.</em>
</p><p><b><em>Nat: </em></b>You got your answer. Steve, what's yours?</p><p><b><em>Steve, blushing slightly:</em></b> Well, um, I suppose I'm going to... Take a shot.</p><p>
  <em>Steve takes a shot and smile softly at the camera.</em>
</p><p><b><em>Tony: </em></b>Wait, what! I gotta know, Cap. You can't just take a shot.</p><p><b><em>Rhodey:</em></b> He can, that's the rule.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>But I gotta know!</p><p><em><b>Rhodey rolls his eyes:</b></em> Anyway, guys, who would you be most embarrassed to introduce the other too?</p><p><b><em>Nat:</em></b> Anybody, really.</p><p><b><em>Steve, offended:</em></b> What?</p><p><b><em>Nat:</em></b> I mean, sometimes you act as if you're still in the 40s and I don't blame you for it, but it can be embarrassing.</p><p><b><em>Steve: </em></b>Oh, okay.</p><p><b><em>Nat: </em></b>Don't be offended.</p><p><b><em>Steve: </em></b>I'm not. I just wasn't expecting that..</p><p><b><em>Nat: </em></b>Steve, I don't—</p><p><b><em>Tony:</em></b> As much as this is interesting, we have other questions to go through with.</p><p><b><em>Steve: </em></b>Right.</p><p><b><em>Tony: </em></b>Ooh, it's my turn! Um.. what is their greatest asset physically?</p><p>
  <em>Steve and Natasha looked at each other with a thoughtful expression.</em>
</p><p><em><b>Nat:</b></em> Oh, his body, of course <em>*gesture to his body*</em> that is a masterpiece. Have you seen those muscles?!</p><p><b><em>Steve, blushing:</em></b> You've seen my body?</p><p><b><em>Nat take a shot sipping it loudly</em></b>: your t-shirts leave little to the imagination.</p><p><b><em>Steve:</em></b> Oh, um. Well I think your greatest asset is your eyes, they're really beautiful.</p><p><b><em>Nat:</em></b> Thanks.</p><p>
  <em>Tony and Rhodey observe the two for a moment then look at each other with a smirk. They knew what they had to do.</em>
</p><p><b><em>Rhodey:</em></b> Do you have a crush on anyone from the team?</p><p><b><em>Steve blushes, clears his throat:</em></b> I— I'm going to take a shot.</p><p>
  <em>He reaches and takes another shot. He glances back to Natasha and she instantly blushes. Tony and Rhodey widen their eyes.</em>
</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> Is the Black Widow blushing?</p><p><b><em>Nat:</em></b> Fuck off, Stank <em>*stands up and takes a shot*</em> We're done here, bye guys.</p><p>
  <em>She looks at the camera and waves before leaving the room.</em>
</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>I guess it means that we've come to an end. Anyway, I think we will do more of these, that was fun!</p><p><b><em>Rhodey:</em></b> Oh, we will. That's for sure. <em>*looks at the camera* </em>Who should be next? Which questions do you want to be answered?</p><p><b><em>Tony: </em></b>You know what to do; like, comment, blah blah blah.</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>Until next time.</p><p>
  <em>The three men wave goodbye and Tony stops the video.</em>
</p><p>— <br/>Thoughts?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>Rhodey, looking into the camera:</em></b> Hello, everybody and welcome to the second edition of Truth or Drinks with the Avengers. Today we are receiving the very first couple of our team.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Our very first married couple, in fact!</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>And the very first parents of the team.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Hey, that's true!</p><p><b><em>Rhodey:</em></b> Enough with the chitty chat, Tony.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Yeah. Please welcome the ones and only Mrs and Mr Barton!</p><p><em><b>Laura:</b></em> Hi.</p><p><b><em>Clint: </em></b>Yo.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> So much enthusiasm here on set.</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>On Set? We're in the living room.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> I've always wanted to say that, having my own show and doing everything I want.</p><p><em><b>Rhodey: </b></em>Please, anybody, don't ever let Tony Stark have his own show. Now, you guys already know the rules; a question, you say the truth or you take a shot.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Oh, this ought to be interesting.</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>To be prepared, this time we picked questions from the internet since no one gave us questions.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> Help us out, toniers!</p><p><em><b>Clint: </b></em>Toniers?</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Yeah, they are my fans. You know like, Mixers are Little Mix's fans or Streepers are Meryl Streep's fans. We should totally find a name for the Avengers' fans, why don't they have a name? Even the fans of Uggie have a name, which by the way is a dog. They're called the Uggie huggers!</p><p><em><b>Laura: </b></em>Look, Tony, the fandoms decide the name, not the star.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> Hey, I'm a star!</p><p><em><b>Rhodey: </b></em>No, you're not. First question; Where is the weirdest place you've had sex?</p><p><em><b>Laura: </b></em>Are you serious?</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Of course, we are.</p><p><b><em>Clint: </em></b>That would be inside the farmhouse.</p><p><b><em>Laura: </em></b>Clint! People are gonna watch this!</p><p><em><b>Clint: </b></em>What's the point in lying?</p><p><em><b>Laura: </b></em>You could've take a shot.</p><p><b><em>Clint, thinking for a moment:</em></b> Meh.</p><p><em><b>Rhodey: </b></em>The farmhouse?</p><p><em><b>Laura: </b></em>With this kids, it's the only place where we can be alone and be at peace whenever we want.</p><p><em><b>Clint: </b></em>But that's not a real romantic place.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Next question, what do you always fight about?</p><p><em><b>Laura: </b></em>Oh, that's easy. Directions, this guy can't never understand the simpliest things.</p><p><em><b>Clint: </b></em>Well, if somebody would give the directions with more clarity, I wouldn't have to kill the car on almost every trips we've taken.</p><p><b><em>Laura, looking directly at him:</em></b> How do you want me to be more clear? Is "Turn on the left" so difficult to understand? Geez, no wonder I always have to yell "No, your other left!".</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>She's got a point.</p><p>
  <em>Laura and Clint both look at him with a somewhat glare.</em>
</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>Not that anybody's counting...</p><p><b><em>Tony: </em></b>Take a shot, shut up and let's move on.</p><p>
  <em>The couple did exactly as told and waited for the next question.</em>
</p><p><b><em>Rhodey:</em></b> Who's the better parent?</p><p><b><em>Clint takes a shot as Laura says:</em></b> Oh, me.</p><p><b><em>Laura: </em></b>Oh, you're taking a shot.. Well..</p><p><em><b>Clint:</b></em> You are.</p><p><em><b>Laura: </b></em>If you think that why did you take a shot?</p><p><b><em>Clint: </em></b>We only took one shot, and it was because Tony ordered us to.</p><p><b><em>Laura:</em></b> Understandable.</p><p><b><em>Clint: </em></b>Yup.</p><p><b><em>Tony:</em></b> Next question and very last question. What do you find more annoying about the other?</p><p><b><em>Laura:</em></b> That's already the last question?<br/><br/><b><em>Tony: </em></b>Maybe you'll have one more if you answer well to this one.</p><p>
  <em>Laura nods and thinks about the question</em>
</p><p><b><em>Laura: </em></b>Come on, guys. *<em>takes a shot*</em></p><p><b><em>Clint:</em></b> I agree. <em>*takes a shot*</em></p><p><b><em>Tony:</em></b> There we go! The parents are finally having fun!</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>And all it took was 4 questions.</p><p>
  <em>Tony and Rhodey laugh while Laura rolls her eyes.</em>
</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>As Tony promised, here's the last question. <em>*whispers to Tony* </em>What's the last question?</p><p><b><em>Tony: </em></b><b><em>*whispering back*</em></b> I don't know, what's the last question?</p><p><b><em>Laura:</em></b> Wait a minute, are you making this up as we go?</p><p><b><em>Tony: </em></b>uh... Yes. But we do it brilliantly!</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>He's right, you know.</p><p><b><em>Tony: </em></b>Yep.</p><p><b><em>Laura sighs:</em></b> What have I gotten myself into?</p><p><b><em>Clint:</em></b> Come on, babe, we're having fun!</p><p><b><em>Laura:</em></b> Oh, we are?</p><p>
  <em>Clint tucks out his tongue at her</em>
</p><p><b><em>Rhodey:</em></b> <em>*snaps his fingers*</em> I know! Would you touch Steve's abs if you had the opportunity?</p><p>
  <em>Laura grabs a shot and sips on it loudly while looking straight into the camera</em>
</p><p><b><em>Clint: </em></b>Wha— I can't even be mad. I would, I literally would. *shrugs and takes a shot*</p><p><em><b>Tony, looking at Rhodey:</b></em> We have to ask Romanoff this question</p><p><b><em>Rhodey: </em></b>Oh, we will.</p><p><b><em>Clint:</em></b> Well, that was fun.</p><p><b><em>Rhodey:</em></b> Yeah, it was. Anyway, see you guys next time!</p><p><b><em>Tony: </em></b>You know what to do, toniers! Help, love you.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><b>Rhodey: </b></em>Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the most chaotic show you'll ever watch! You asked for this duo and you got it.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Welcome Thor and Loki for your first time in this emission.</p><p><em><b>Rhodey:</b></em> This will be quite funny since these two come from another world.</p><p><em><b>Thor:</b></em> Realm, actually.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Same thing</p><p><em><b>Loki:</b></em> Absolutely not.</p><p><em><b>Rhodey: </b></em>Whatever. Which one is the favorite child?</p><p><em><b>Loki:</b></em> Definitely Thor. He's such a Daddy's boy.</p><p><em><b>Thor, glaring at him: </b></em>And you got daddy issues, <em>*looks at the camera*</em> That's why he tried to take over New York.</p><p><em><b>Loki:</b></em> I deserved my own people.</p><p><em><b>Thor: </b></em>Well, it wasn't –</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> Guyyys! We've got the camera rolling.</p><p>
  <em>Rhodey looks at the cards Tony wrote and sighs</em>
</p><p><em><b>Rhodey:</b></em> I will be preparing next time.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> Come on, it's an important question! Have you ever heard the other one having sex?</p><p>
  <em>Thor and Loki look at each other then take a shot.</em>
</p><p><em><b>Thor:</b></em> I like!<em>*throws the shot on the ground, splashing it around* </em>Another!</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Thor! Those are expensive!</p><p><em><b>Rhodey:</b></em> You're a damn billionaire, Tony. Why do you care?</p><p><em><b>Loki, looking into the camera: </b></em>I can only apologize for my brother's despicable behavior, I'm clearly the better brother.</p><p><em><b>Thor: </b></em>Excuse me?</p><p><em><b>Loki:</b></em> You're excused. <em>*winks*</em></p><p><em><b>Rhodey:</b></em> Which brings us to another question, which one is the most successful?</p><p><em><b>Loki:</b></em> Obviously me.</p><p><em><b>Thor:</b></em> Are you, though? <em>*scrunches his nose*</em> I'm an Avenger.</p><p><em><b>Loki:</b></em> And I'm a fucking God.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>So he is <em>*points to Thor*</em></p><p><em><b>Loki:</b></em> He just wields around a hammer, I can turn into anything I want. Literally.</p><p><em><b>Rhodey:</b></em> He's got a point.</p><p>
  <em>Tony rolls his eyes then asks the next question</em>
</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> Do you wish you were an only child?</p><p><em><b>Loki: </b></em>Technically, I am.</p><p><em><b>Thor: </b></em>So am I, he's adopted.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> Now, very important question. If you had to set up on a date two people from our team, who would they be?</p><p>
  <em>Loki takes a shot with a shrug</em>
</p><p><em><b>Thor:</b></em> Oh, come! It's obvious, Steve and Natasha. I just want to grab them and make them kiss, yu know as if they were dolls.</p><p><em><b>Loki:</b></em> Dolls? </p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> That's - something we should probably try someday.</p><p><em><b>Loki:</b></em> You could trick them.</p><p><em><b>Thor:</b></em> Like you tricked me?</p><p><em><b>Loki, rolling his eyes:</b></em> Is this about the snake thing again?</p><p><em><b>Thor:</b></em> Yes! <em>*looks at the camera*</em> Can you believe that when we were children he turned into a snake - because he knows I love them - and he transformed back and stabbed me! He used the thing I love most to get at me, I love snakes!</p><p>
  <em>Tony and Rhodey shares a weird look</em>
</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Why are you more appealed that he turned into a snake than stabbing you?</p><p><em><b>Loki: </b></em>Must be an Asgardian thing.</p><p><em><b>Thor: </b>*takes a shot*</em> An Asgardian thing? Who thinks like that?</p><p>
  <em>Loki and Thor starts bantering about childhood stories and Tony looked at them with wide eyes.</em>
</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> God... How are you still alive..?</p><p><em><b>Rhodey, whispering to Tony: </b></em>Do you think they understood the rules? They just keep answering the questions.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>Clint and Laura are not so boring next to them. We should wrap this up.</p><p><em><b>Rhodey: </b></em>Great idea. Well, guys, this is all for today! Don't forget to subscribe.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> And to tell us who should be next?</p><p><em><b>Loki: </b></em>That was the most useless game. Ever. Humans are really petty.</p><p><em><b>Thor, laughing:</b></em> Yes, they are.</p><p><em><b>Loki:</b></em> You fell in love with one, idiot.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> Cut the camera.</p><p><em><b>Thor:</b></em> Jane is different.</p><p><em><b>Loki, sarcastically: </b></em>Of course she is.</p><p><em><b>Tony:</b></em> For the love of God, Steve, cut the camera.</p><p><em><b>Steve, from behind the camera: </b></em>I don't know how it works!</p><p><em><b>Rhodey:</b></em> Just click on the button.</p><p><em><b>Tony: </b></em>No, not that one. God.</p><p><em><b>Rhodey: </b></em>Yes, that one.</p><p><em><b>Thor:</b></em> Goodbye dear -</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>